Corey Esposito
Name: Corey Esposito Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Grade 12. School: Aurora High School. Hobbies and Interests: Video games, Gaming Club, browsing the Internet and cyberculture, listening to electronic music, and hanging out with friends. Appearance: Corey stands at 5' 10" and weighs in at 166 lbs. His Italian heritage is obvious in his olive skin. He has an average build with little muscle and very little fat. He keeps his light brown hair fairly short, his bangs barely reaching his eyebrows. He has a heart shaped face with a long straight nose and dark green eyes. He has a bit of stubble on his chin. Corey's overall posture belies a very relaxed attitude, as he has a tendency to keep his hands in his pockets and he walks around at a leisurely pace. Clothing-wise, Corey is comfortable wearing anything, as long as it can be considered casual. He often wears t-shirts, polos, and hoodies, although it's not uncommon to see him wear button up dress shirts and leather jackets, either. Most commonly, Corey will wear jeans or cargo pants. Many of the clothes he wears are shades of light grey, dark grey, and blue, and most of them are plain without any patterns or designs on them. On the day of the abduction Corey was wearing a light blue polo shirt with a light grey hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of white running shoes. Biography: Corey is a third-generation Italian, born to Mark and Gina Esposito on January 2nd. The two had met in college, and saw that they shared many things in common, and fell in love, eventually getting married. Corey was born two years later. Corey is an only child, and so his parents had a lot of time to spend with him. As such, his relationship with them is very close, and he loves them very much. Corey's home life is very comfortable, as his parents own a small, but fairly popular, Italian family restaurant. Corey feels that he can be open with his parents, and tell thme anything that is on his mind. Overall, Corey's relationship with his family is very positive. Ever since Corey was young, he was very outgoing and friendly. He would always greet people with a smile, even people he had only met for the first time. He was also full of energy, always running around the house, playing whether game his imagination had conjured up. Early on, Corey had been interested in technology. It started when Corey got his first video game system at the age of seven. He was hooked, and spent the next few months playing it often. His interest in video games only increased as he grew, as he discovered new types of games, each of them bringing their own new experiences. His rowdiness had all but disappeared, as, he spent more and more time just playing games, and he eventually became calmer and more laid-back. When he discovered rhythm games, he became more interested in listening to music. As he got older, he began to explore various genres of electronic music, which became his favorite thanks in part to the rhythm games. Nowadays he mostly enjoys first-person shooters, MOBA games such as League of Legends, and of course rhythm games such as Dance Dance Revolution. When Corey was eleven, he had his first real experience with a computer, and with it, the Internet. He began using it to find various video game website, where he could find other people who shared the same interests as he did. Later on, after he discovered websites like Youtube and Reddit, he became more and more ingrained in Internet culture, spending more and more time online. He also used the Internet for educational purposes, browsing sites like Wikipedia to gain more knowledge about the world. He was also able to find more music to listen to, which really broadened his horizons on music and allowed him to add more genres to his favorites. By the time Corey had entered high school, he had many friends with a variety of shared interests, mostly gamers and people with similar musical tastes. He would spend time with these friends playing video games, or just talking. He also had a few childhood friends from around his neighborhood. Corey's friendliness was the driving force behind many of these friendships, as he believed that he could make anyone his friend, if he tried hard enough. This attitude may have rubbed some people the wrong way, as they found this behavior annoying. However, Corey didn't mind it. He understood that it was also not good to force a friendship, and if there was someone who he saw was bothered, he would ease off. This meant that there are very few people who dislike him. At about the same time, he started working at the family restaurant, as a cashier, and a waiter. Because of the decent popularity of the establishment, the work was rather hard, but it allowed him to make some money. It also improved his social skills, which helped him make more friends at school and in other situations. Corey's grades in school are average, with most of his marks being B's or a rare C. Corey isn't as invested into his classes as he should be, and he knows it. He is intelligent, but finds that he has to struggle to put in a lot of effort into his studies. Both he and his parents believe that he could easily get A's if he put his mind into it, but he often feels bored with his studies, and would rather play games or hang out with his friends. Corey does not have a subject he particularly likes or dislikes, but finds he can hold interest in science classes much better than in classes like English or theology. For this reason, Corey feels that he would like to go into a career in science, although he isn't too sure. His parents are disappointed in his grades, but he made a promise that he will try doubly hard in college to make up for his current grades. Corey lives life with a laid-back and carefree attitude. He tries not to worry about things unnecessarily, and tries to ease any stress he has, usually playing games or listening to music. Corey's outlook on life is that anything can turn out okay, so it's not good to worry too much. Overall, Corey has had a good life. Advantages: Corey will have no problems making any potential allies; he has many friends and few enemies. His time with video games will give him good reflexes and a decent hand-eye coordination. He is also fairly intelligent, which could give him the upper hand over his less intelligent peers. Disadvantages: Corey's easy-going attitude may hinder him on the island, as he may not be used to the stress of the situation. He tries his b Disadvantages: Corey's easy-going attitude may hinder him on the island, as he may not be used to the stress of the situation. He tries his best to be friendly with everyone, which may cause him to hesitate when he is forced to act against someone. Designated Number: Male student No. 048 --- Designated Weapon: Swedish Made Penis Enhancement Pump Conclusion: Another video game loving g- ...uh. Is that-is that a, um...for your....er. Um. Next file, please! - Abby Soto The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: CondorTalon Kills: None Killed By: Died from infected injuries Collected Weapons: Swedish Made Penis Enhancement Pump (designated weapon) Allies: Rachael Langdon, Gray Emerson, Cassandra Black Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Corey, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Clap Your Hands *Cicada Nights *Event Flag Passed V5: *Rabbit Heart *The Heavy Weapons Guy *Can't watch TV here, guys. The reception's terrible. *Lying on the Streets *Stand Your Ground(s) *The Best Part Of Waking Up *This place isn't all it's quacked up to be. *Whereabouts Unknown *Tell No Tales *Something Something Movie Reference Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Corey Esposito. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Corey was pretty okay. Not good, but pretty okay. He had a pretty good personality, but just kinda winded up getting in really long (both in terms of time and page length) threads where much didn't get done, skipped quite a few days, and had a pretty abrubt ending in the scheme of things. Without that, I think he could have been more. -- Un-Persona Category:V5 Students